The Kirkland House
by Winter and Cold
Summary: '…Quedó petrificado a mitad del pasillo, y de la nada el pelaje del gato se erizó y este comenzó a sisear, pero no con la vista en Emil, en algo que se encontraba detrás de él.'


_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece._

_¡Hola!, soy Aiden.  
_

* * *

El débil sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado era tranquilizador, pero los rasguños provenientes del pasillo eran claramente perturbadores, abrió sus ojos lentamente y examinó la habitación esperando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, hasta que se fijó en la puerta y se enderezó lentamente, sin quitar la vista de la puerta entreabierta. Intentando no parpadear estiró su brazo y con la palma de su mano comenzó a tantear sobre la mesita de noche, hasta que dio con el interruptor de su lámpara, la cual encendió.

Los rasguños se detuvieron por unos instantes, y luego continuaron, pero esta vez se escucharon más alejados. Agarró su celular y se levantó de la cama, el aire frío de la habitación le hizo estremecerse durante unos segundos, y notó como la luz del pasillo ahora estaba encendida, relamió sus labios y avanzó lentamente hasta la puerta. Primero se quedó observando a través de la puerta entreabierta, hasta que se decidió a abrirla por completo y asomarse, notando que no había nada fuera de lo común.

Su ceño se frunció y salió de la habitación, comenzando a caminar hasta el baño cuya puerta estaba abierta y la luz encendida, al instante se apresuró a cerrar la ventana pequeña que se encontraba en el baño, para luego notar unas pequeñas manchas de tierra en el suelo, junto con unos charcos de agua que se habían formado con las gotas de agua que se habían colado dentro de la casa gracias al viento. Suspiro de alivio y se regañó por ser tan infantil al creer que pasaría algo malo.

–De seguro se ha metido un gato –Susurró para sí mismo– Estúpido Mikkel, es el único que podría dejar la ventana abierta cuando está lloviendo.

Apenas dijo eso, escuchó el maullido tranquilo detrás de él, se volteó y se encontró con un gato negro, este tenía unos ojos de un intenso color verde y las orejas levantadas. El débil ruido del crujido de una de las tablas de madera del pasillo llamó la atención del felino, que al instante se levantó y corrió hacía esa dirección.

–¿Habrá entrado persiguiendo un ratón?

Con la intención de seguir al animal salió del baño y cuando dobló para tomar la misma dirección que el felino, notó que en el suelo seguían habiendo unas pequeñas huellas, pero estas eran de un color un poco más extraño, como rojizas, levantó la mirada y al instante se atragantó con su saliva, el pasillo tenía sangre salpicada por todos lados, en el suelo, las paredes y los muebles, y el gato se sentaba tranquilamente entre la sangre y con su vista fija en él.

Quedó petrificado a mitad del pasillo, y de la nada el pelaje del gato se erizó y este comenzó a sisear, pero no con la vista en Emil, en algo que se encontraba detrás de él. Volteó lentamente y no había rastro de alguien que también estuviese en el pasillo, sus piernas temblaban y sintió que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Las luces del otro extremo del pasillo comenzaron a apagarse una por una, y la temperatura del pasillo comenzó a bajar de manera rápida.

La oscuridad cada vez iba acercándose más a él y cuando solo faltaba una luz para que se sumergiera en aquella negrura, sus ojos se abrieron. La alarma de su celular se encontraba activada, y reproducía en todo su esplendor una canción de Ensiferum, la cual era bastante ruidosa y le ayudaba a no quedarse dormido.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de forma rápida y aún sentía como sus manos temblaban, la pesadilla había sido muy real e incluso aún sentía que en cualquier momento todo volvería a ocurrir. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y se levantó, decidido a olvidarse de aquel extraño sueño, era solo una pesadilla por haberse quedado hasta tarde viendo una película de terror con Mikkel.

Bostezó ruidosamente luego de que su cuerpo se relajara y se vió tentado en tirarse de golpe nuevamente a la cama, pero si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que se le haría tarde y eso solo provocaría regaños de parte de Lukas. Podía escuchar a Hanatamago ladrando en la planta baja, y la voz calmada de Tino junto con la ruidosa de Mikkel.

Realizó su rutina mañanera, y tomó su mochila que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Bajó las escaleras y la arrojó sobre el sofá despreocupadamente, entró en la cocina y al instante Hanatamago comenzó a dar saltitos a su alrededor y solo se tranquilizó cuando Emil le dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza. Mikkel y Tino se encontraban sentados tomando su desayuno, y Lukas estaba silenciosamente preparándose un café.

– ¿Y Berwald?

–Se fue temprano –Dijo Tino– Hoy es su primer día de trabajo y se encontraba algo nervioso.

– ¡Ah!, lo había olvidado, espero que le vaya bien.

–Yo también.

Emil asintió y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a Mikkel, silenciosamente Lukas dejó unas tostadas con mantequilla frente a Emil y se sentó a su lado mientras bebía café. El islandés agradeció en voz baja y comenzó a comer, luego de unos mordiscos a una de sus tostadas, tomó un vaso que estaba boca abajo sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja.

–Mm… ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en el trabajo, Mikkel?

–Bastante bien, espero que Berwald y yo quedemos como compañeros de patrullaje.

– ¿Y a ti, Lukas?

–Bien, es tranquilo por aquí.

–Es una suerte que cuando terminaste tu práctica, te hayan ofrecido un trabajo.

–Mhm…

–Espero conseguir pronto el trabajo en la escuela.

–Estoy bastante seguro de que lo conseguirás, dijiste que buscaban a alguien para trabajar como profesor, ¿No?, y no es como si hubiesen muchas personas en este pueblo.

–No sé cómo soportarás tanto ruido –Arrugó la nariz Lukas– aunque vivimos con Mikkel… No creo que sea muy diferente.

–¡Hey!

Tanto el islandés como el finlandés asintieron con la cabeza, provocando que Mikkel los mirase un tanto ofendido y luego se encogiese de hombros decidiendo que no era lo peor que Lukas había dicho sobre él. El danés de ojos claros observó la hora en el reloj de pared, para luego terminar de tomar su café y levantarse, lavó su taza tranquilamente y luego se dirigió hacía el pasillo.

–¡Ya me voy chicos!, nos vemos en la tarde.

–¡Nos vemos!, dile a Berwald que esperamos que le vaya bien.

El danés asintió y salió de la cocina, dejando a los tres terminando su desayuno. El siguiente en irse fue Lukas quien entraba un poco más tarde que Berwald y Mikkel, Emil lavó su vaso y el plato en el cual tenía las tostadas, para luego despedirse de Tino y tomar su mochila del sofá. Salió de la casa y se acomodó las tiras de la mochila sobre los hombros, para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llegó a la escuela se dirigió inmediatamente a su salón, faltaban unos cinco minutos para que tocase el timbre para entrar y prefería ya estar dentro en vez de ser arroyado por los estudiantes que se dirigen apresurados a sus salones. Entró a su salón y notó que Xiang ya se encontraba sentado en el pupitre junto al suyo y tenía los audífonos puestos.

Xiang Wang es un amigo que había hecho la semana pasada cuando se incorporó a clases, el chico asiático había sido el primero en hablarle en cuanto se sentó a su lado. Contuvo un bostezo y asintió con la cabeza a Xiang cuando este le miró y le hizo el signo de paz con los dedos a modo de saludo.

La profesora de la primera clase entró seguido de un puñado de estudiantes más que probablemente se habían quedado perdiendo el tiempo afuera. Xiang se quitó los audífonos de las orejas y los dejo alrededor de su cuello, para luego sentarse un poco más derecho, mientras que Emil ya se encontraba sacando el cuaderno y sus lápices.

.-.-.-.

Lukas suspiró por lo que parecía ser la tercera vez en menos de media hora, si bien le gustaba la tranquilidad, el hospital en el que trabaja resulta ser bastante aburrido, hay una televisión que ésta justo en frente de él y que esta doblada en la dirección en la que se encuentra una pequeña ''sala'' de espera en mitad del pasillo, el problema es que se quemó el cable el cual conecta la corriente y por ende no enciende, también ésta el ''pequeño'' detalle que la señal es bastante mala, así que incluso si arreglaran el cable, estarían viendo estática.

–Terriblemente estúpido.

Murmuró para sí mismo, deberían haber sacado la televisión hace ya bastante rato, al menos dos de cinco niños que vinieron junto a sus madres esta mañana a una consulta le preguntaron si podía encender la televisión, claramente tuvo que decirles que el aparato estaba malo y por dicha razón no se podía. Más encima la recepcionista tuvo una emergencia de última hora y tuvo que marcharse, quedando él a cargo de su puesto hasta mañana.

Sacó una hoja de un cuaderno y comenzó a rayar con el lápiz de tinta negro sobre esta, haciendo líneas en todas las direcciones, deteniéndose unos pocos segundos para observar la puerta y ver si alguien entraba, para luego continuar expresando su aburrimiento con líneas descuidadas sobre una hoja cuadriculada. Una mano algo arrugada se posó sobre el mesón y le hizo levantar la cabeza al instante hacia la persona frente él, para luego relajar su expresión y mostrar una apenas perceptible sonrisa de disculpa para la amigable anciana.

–Lo lamento, estaba un poco distraído –Se disculpó un tanto apenado– ¿Tiene una cita?

–No te preocupes, cariño –Sonrió ella mientras dejaba una hoja rectangular sobre el mesón– Sí, con el Doctor Karpusi.

El noruego asintió, tomó la hoja del mesón y leyó el nombre escrito en ella, para luego estirarse hacia una estantería y buscar entre los tantos archivadores uno en específico que se encontraba entre la ''L'', cuando dio con el de ella –Luego de haber revisado unos cinco- tomó una engrapadora y anexó la hoja a otra más grande que se encontraba ahí.

–Tome asiento, le avisaré al doctor Karpusi que se encuentra aquí.

La mujer aceptó y fue a sentarse a una de las tantas sillas de plástico. El noruego salió de detrás del mesón y se dirigió por el pasillo hacía la puerta 6, se detuvo frente a esta y golpeó con los nudillos dos veces, esperó un rato y la puerta se abrió, el doctor asomó luciendo sus ojos cansados y su usual lentitud, Lukas le tendió el archivador.

–Su cita de las doce y media se encuentra aquí.

–Ah… vale –Asintió tomando el archivador– Dile que espere unos minutos, aún me encuentro atendiendo a alguien.

–Bueno.

–Gracias.

El griego volvió a su trabajo, y Lukas se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar en la recepción. Notó que la mujer se encontraba revisando unos cuantos papeles, así que decidió no interrumpirla, se sentó detrás del mesón en la silla giratoria y cuando notó que la anciana guardaba dichos papeles, decidió hablar.

–El doctor Karpusi se encuentra con otro paciente en este momento, tomará solo unos cuantos minutos.

–Claro… Ahora que lo pienso –Murmuró ella pensativamente mientras le observaba– Creo que te vi la otra vez, pero no estabas trabajando como recepcionista.

–Ah… Es porque no lo soy, la señorita Bonnefoy tenía que hacer algo y me dejaron a cargo.

–Esa chiquilla –Dijo divertida la mujer– es una coqueta, pero también muy simpática.

–No he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella, solo la he visto cuando ingreso en la mañana, y cuando debo irme en la noche.

– ¿Comenzaste a trabajar hace poco?

–Sí, la semana pasada. Soy enfermero.

–Ya veo, eso explica porque no te había visto antes. ¿Tienes algún familiar aquí?

–No, pero me he mudado con mi hermano menor y unos primos.

–Vaya. Pero es extraño, no había escuchado de casas en venta o en renta por el pueblo.

–Es una casa un poco alejada del centro, está casi cerca de las afueras. La que arrendaba la familia Braginskaya.

Tan pronto soltó ese apellido la sonrisa de la mujer claramente desapareció y en cambio había una expresión entre preocupación y nervios. La anciana parecía vacilar en que decir a continuación, y luego sin dar explicación alguna se quedó callada y admirando las baldosas blancas del suelo. Lukas frunció el ceño ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la mujer, pero decidió no presionarla a hablar y dejar caer el tema por completo. A los pocos minutos el doctor Karpusi apareció acompañado de otro hombre con el cual se dio la mano como despedida.

–Señora Lehner, por favor acompáñeme.

La mujer se levantó y siguió al doctor que caminaba de forma lenta. Lukas se encogió de hombros y continuó rayando la hoja, faltaba poco para la hora de almuerzo y había quedado de almorzar con Emma, una de las enfermeras.

.-.-.-.

Emil corría por las calles con la mochila entre sus brazos y tratando de cubrirla un poco con ayuda de su chaqueta para evitar que mucha agua cayese sobre esta. Se regañó a si mismo por olvidarse de llevar un paraguas, pero no esperaba que lloviese tan temprano, habían pronosticado lluvia para la noche, no para las doce con cincuenta del medio día. Cuando salió de la escuela no estaba lloviendo, pero tan pronto se alejó de ella comenzó a llover como si fuera un diluvio y había tenido que comenzar a correr para salvar sus cuadernos, sería tedioso que se mojaran.

Empujó la puerta de reja de la entrada y la dejó abierta, puesto que no tenía ganas de quedarse más rato bajo la lluvia. Ya estando bajo el techo de la entrada, sostuvo con una de sus manos su mochila y con la otra mano rebusco en el bolsillo pequeño, hasta que dio con la llave de la puerta, metió la llave en el cerrojo y luego abrió la puerta. Entró cerrando la puerta de un empujón y al fin pudo suspirar, pero luego soltó una queja cuando la ropa mojada comenzó a pegarse más a su piel.

– ¡Tino!, ¿Estás en casa?

No recibió una respuesta verbal, pero el sonido de unas ollas chocando en la cocina era una clara señal de que el finlandés se encontraba en casa, probablemente cocinando unas galletas con decoración navideña a pesar de no estar ni cerca de dicha fecha, Tino sorprendentemente tenía espíritu navideño todo el año.

Tiró la mochila sobre el sofá de la sala de estar y subió las escaleras rápidamente para no mojar tanto el suelo, había dejado un charco en la entrada y a medida que avanzaba caían gotas tanto de su cabello como de su ropa, después tendría que secar. Entró al baño y se quitó toda la ropa, para luego tomar una de las tantas toallas dobladas que estaban en una estantería y dejarla sobre un mueble. Se metió a la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, era una ducha rápida, por lo que en quince minutos terminó.

Con su mano aplastó un poco su cabello contra su cabeza para que el agua escurriese, y luego estiró la mano y tanteo el mueble junto a la ducha, cuando dio con la toalla que había dejado en este, la tomó y se secó el rostro, para luego abrir la cortina de la ducha y secarse el cuerpo, finalmente envolviendo la toalla en su cintura. Salió del baño y en su habitación se vistió rápidamente, la temperatura de la casa era fría y no comprendía la razón.

Luego de dejar la toalla estirada sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, salió de la habitación y se acercó a una de las puertas que estaba a pocos metros de su habitación, la abrió y en el interior se encontraba un trapeador y una escoba, entre otros útiles para asear el hogar. Tomó el trapeador y comenzó a secar primero el baño y luego siguió el caminito de gotas de agua, secó escalón por escalón hasta que llegó al final de las escaleras y solo tuvo que secar el pequeño charco de la entrada.

Dejó el trapeador apoyado junto a la puerta y caminó hasta la sala de estar, la cual es bastante grande y poseía una chimenea de ladrillos que en estos momentos solo tenía unas bocas brasas. Un poco confundido se acercó y comenzó a acomodar unos troncos cortados por la mitad sobre las brasas, colocando también entremedio de los troncos y justo encima de las brasas unos palitos que eran más delgados.

Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña pila de troncos que estaba casi hasta arriba, lo que quería decir que Tino había entrado leña en la mañana luego de que todos se hubiesen ido. Se quedó aproximadamente casi unos tres minutos frente a la chimenea mientras esperaba que el fuego encendiese, cuando este comenzó a reavivarse, decidió tomar su mochila del sofá y dejarla apoyada frente a la mesita de centro, sacó sus cuadernos que se habían mojado un poco y los colocó sobre la mesa para que pudiesen secarse con el calor del fuego. También tomó su celular que había colocado en uno de los bolsillos más pequeños y que menos mal no se había mojado.

Decidió ir a ver que se encontraba haciendo Tino, aún se escuchaba movimiento en la cocina, como si abriesen las puertas de los estantes y chocasen algunos vasos. Probablemente Tino está demasiado entretenido con lo que está cocinando como para fijarse en el fuego, solo esperaba que esta vez la cocina no quedase hecha un desastre como las otras tantas veces que a Tino se le daba por preparar galletas u otros postres en el apartamento que tenían en Londres. Con la mirada fija en su celular mientras revisaba una imagen que le había mandado Xiang, entró a la cocina.

–Oye –Llamó al finlandés– el fuego se había apagado, pero logre encenderlo. No sé cómo no te habías dado cuenta, la casa está demasiado fría…

La última parte fue susurrada, puesto que cuando levanto la mirada y esperaba encontrarse con Tino, no había rastro alguno del finlandés en la cocina. Parpadeó repetidas veces mientras examinaba la cocina y en efecto, Tino no se encontraba en el lugar. Relamió sus labios y se acercó a la puerta que daba al patio trasero, se asomó con la esperanza de encontrarlo afuera a pesar de que estuviese lloviendo.

– ¿Emil?

La voz proveniente de la entrada de la casa llamó su atención, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, notando al finlandés al final del pasillo cerrando la puerta y dejando el paraguas húmedo dentro de un bote de basura metálico en el cual ponían todos los paraguas para evitar mojar el piso. El finlandés le quitó el arnés a Hanatamago, provocando que la perrita comenzara a corretear por la casa, Tino se sacó la casaca y la dejó colgada en el perchero, para luego adentrarse en la sala de estar y tirar sobre la mesita de centro una carpeta plástica con algunos papeles dentro y acercarse al fuego de la chimenea, siendo seguido por el islandés.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– ¿Mm?, ¿No recibiste mi mensaje?

El islandés frunció el ceño y buscó entre sus mensajes los más recientes, hasta que dio con uno que llegó a las 11:58 de la mañana: ''¡Me llamaron por lo del trabajo!, así que probablemente no esté en casa cuando llegues. Me llevé a Hanatamago''. Emil le dirigió nuevamente la mirada al sonriente finlandés que ahora rozaba sus frías manos entre sí y a ratos ponía sus palmas en dirección al fuego para calentarlas.

–No lo había visto.

–Ya veo.

–Se estaba por apagar cuando llegué, así que coloqué más leña.

–Oh, lo lamento. Creí que llegaría antes que tú, la casa debe haber estado fría.

–Lo estaba.

– ¿Te mojaste?, cuando me iba noté que tu paraguas seguía junto a la puerta.

–Sí, justamente cuando volvía comenzó a llover.

–Espero que no te resfríes, apenas estas comenzando las clases.

–Sería molesto enfermarme.

–Así es –Le dio la razón el finlandés– Por cierto, tengo noticias importantes.

– ¿Noticias buenas o noticias malas?

–Noticias buenas –Sonrió Tino– ¡Me dieron el trabajo!, comienzo mañana mismo. Hoy me llamaron de la escuela y tuve que ir a recibir indicaciones, recoger el horario y cosas para planificar mi clase. Si bien no llevaré algo tan elaborado, tomando en cuenta que es mi primer día de trabajo, me guiaré por lo que realizaba en mis prácticas.

–Son excelentes noticias, felicidades.

– ¡Gracias!, estoy tan emocionado.

–Me imagino… Por cierto, ¿Sabes a qué hora llegan los chicos hoy?

– ¿Berwald y Mikkel?, creo que a las siete y media. Lukas como siempre se quedará hasta tarde, es complicado trabajar en un hospital.

–Ya veo, ese horario es hasta que puedan organizarse mejor, ¿No?

–Sí, según lo que me dijo Mikkel, después probablemente les toque patrullaje nocturno y cosas así, en realidad no estoy muy seguro de que es lo hacen.

–Ah… En todo caso, creí que estabas en la cocina.

– ¿En la cocina?

–Sí, escuché ruido allá. Fui a ver pero no encontré a nadie.

– ¿Crees que haya sido un ratón?

–Lo dudo, recuerdo que Iván le había dicho que no había ratones, y la casa no se mantuvo sola por tanto tiempo luego de que ellos se mudaran.

–Hay varios gatos por la zona, quizás sea por eso.

–Probablemente.

–En todo caso, prepararé el almuerzo, ¿Vale?

–Oh…

– ¡Nos quedamos conversando mucho rato!, creo que comeremos algo tarde. ¿Qué te parecen espaguetis?, es fácil y rápido de preparar.

–Suena bien, ¿Aún queda crema blanca en el refrigerador o debo ir a comprar?

–Estoy bastante seguro de que aún queda, pero revisa por si acaso.

Cuando Emil y Tino fueron a la cocina, encontraron a Hanatamago debajo de un mesón y gruñendo hacia el umbral por el cual ellos habían entrado. El finlandés se agachó y estiro el brazo para sacarla, pero esta retrocedía más, impidiendo que Tino pudiese agarrarla. Mientras tanto Emil se encontraba revisando lo que había en el refrigerador, sacando la caja de cartón y moviéndola un poco, notando que si había suficiente.

–Sí queda –Avisó el islandés, dejando la crema nuevamente en su lugar.

–Genial… –Respondió un poco distraídamente el finlandés, mientras lograba sacar a la perrita del mesón– No entiendo que le pasa, lleva días actuando así.

– ¿Actuando como?

–Gruñe mucho y se esconde.

–Quizás es por la nueva casa, aún se ésta adaptando.

–Mm…

El finlandés se levantó, soltando a la perrita que esta vez se fue corriendo hacia el living mientras movía la cola como si fuese a jugar. Tino negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer el almuerzo, a ratos Emil se unía y le ayudaba. Varios minutos después, ambos ya se encontraban almorzando, Tino era principalmente quien intentaba mantener una conversación, mientras que Emil simplemente soltaba una que otra palabra y asentía, el finlandés ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, sus primos eran así, exceptuando a Mikkel.

Lavaron los platos y dejaron la comida guardada en el microondas para cuando llegasen los demás. Tino se fue a la sala de estar a revisar los papeles que había traído y a planificar una clase de última hora con algunas de las indicaciones que había allí. Emil se fue a su habitación dejando tanto sus cuadernos como su mochila en la sala de estar para que se secasen correctamente si es que aún seguían húmedos

El día paso con calma y a la vez era bastante aburrido, Emil se quedó tirado en la cama casi todo el día y solo se levantó para hacer una tarea que apenas le tomó media hora, quedándose sin nada más que hacer. A las cinco recibió un mensaje de Xiang, en el cual el asiático le pidió un poco de ayuda con la tarea, ya que no entendía la última parte, luego de explicarle como se realizaba el ejercicio y que el chino pudiese terminarlo, decidieron hacer una video llamada por Facebook.

Emil que había estado cargando su celular mientras hablaba con el chino, lo desconectó cuando notó que el celular ya tenía casi toda la batería. Luego de aceptar, en unos pocos segundos el rostro de Xiang se encontraba en su pantalla, el chino tenía los audífonos colocados y estaba escuchando canciones algo movidas.

–Enséñame tu habitación, y yo te muestro la mía.

El islandés asintió, su habitación se encontraba bastante ordenada, así que se enderezó de la cama y grabó los alrededores, para luego volver a recostarse. Xiang realizó la misma acción que Emil, aunque él se encontraba sentado en una silla giratoria de escritorio, así que grabó rápidamente los alrededores, centrándose por unos instantes en un gato blanco con negro que dormía sobre la cama.

–Mi habitación es bastante pequeña comparada con la tuya –Se quejó el asiático– ¿Dónde vives?, la mayoría de las casas de por aquí no tienen habitaciones tan grandes.

–Pff… No creo que eso sea algo bueno, me tomé un tiempo ordenando las cosas para que la habitación no se viese tan vacía. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la casa que se encuentra casi a las afueras del pueblo, la grande y que tiene una reja negra, no preguntes el nombre de la calle porque no lo sé.

–Esa casa… ¿Es la que está en frente del bosque?, ¿La que arrendaban los Braginskaya?

–Sí, esa es.

–Uh…

– ¿Qué?

–Esa casa siempre me ha dado mal rollo, estoy seguro de que no solo a mí.

– ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez?

–No, o sea. He escuchado un montón de historias, y con mis primos habíamos planeado ir luego de que los Braginskaya se hubieran ido y la policía hubiese dejado de ir a la casa.

– ¿La policía?

–Sí, la hermana menor de los Braginskaya se volvió loca, sus hermanos no quisieron dar detalles ni nada y la policía tampoco, pero todos supieron lo que pasaba cuando los vieron, o sea, se veían terriblemente mal, la señorita Yaketerina tenía moretones en el rostro y un parche sobre el ojo derecho, y el tipo, Iván, tenía un corte en la cara y tenía que caminar con muleta. Um… esto fue hace como dos meses. Recuerdo cuando los enfermeros se llevaban a Natalya, ella gritaba y trataba de golpearlos.

–No sabíamos nada de esto.

–Nah, los Braginskaya seguramente no dijeron nada para poder arrendar la casa más rápido.

–Pff… Bueno, de todas formas ha sido una suerte para nosotros, estábamos teniendo un pequeño problema en la ciudad que vivíamos.

–Me imagino, venías de la capital si no mal recuerdo.

–Exacto.

–Bueno, ¡Muéstrame la casa!

– ¿Por qué debería?

–Emil, no seas aburrido…

–Vale, solamente porque quiero ir a ver la otra parte de la casa.

– ¿Cómo?

–En la parte de abajo hemos recorrido todo, hay una puerta que da a unos pasillos con varias puertas con habitaciones más pequeñas que las del segundo piso, después hay otros cuartos que son más grandes… Um, nuestras habitaciones están en la segunda planta, pero simplemente hemos ocupado las habitaciones que están más cerca de las escaleras, las otras no las hemos visto o creo que solamente yo no las he visto.

–Quiero ver, quiero ver, quiero ver –Cantó suavemente el chino.

El islandés en vez de responder, quitó la cámara frontal, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación con el celular en mano, ya afuera, mostró la parte que daba a las escaleras, para luego señalar cuales eran las habitaciones del segundo piso que se encontraban ocupadas. Caminó un poco, abrió una habitación y encendió las luces de esta para mostrarle al asiático las cosas que había en el interior, luego le enseñó la habitación pequeña que estaba frente a esta y guardaban las cosas para limpiar.

–Um… Ya de aquí para allá no he entrado, pero tengo entendido por lo que me dijo Mikkel, que aquí hay dos pasillos, y este es el principal.

–Oh… ¡Adelante Emil!

–Déjame buscar el interruptor de la luz…

– ¿Cuántos interruptores tiene la casa?

–… Un montón.

–Pff…

– ¿Sabes cuándo fue construida la casa?

–Creo que en 1860.

–Me estas jodiendo –Dijo impresionado el islandés, que había encendido las luces y caminaba por el resto del pasillo– ¿Tiene más de cien años?

–¿Mas o menos?, o sea, como que estimé el año según lo que he escuchado.

Emil se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, abrió otra de las habitaciones. Frunció el ceño al notar que esta no tenía luz y colocó la linterna de su celular para iluminar el interior, en este se encontraba una mesa de billar de madera y que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, había algunas sillas antiguas con el respaldo pegado a la pared y que entre le madera tenían telas de araña, también había un estante con puerta de vidrio, podía verse claramente que solo quedaba una botella de vino y esta apenas tenía la mitad del contenido, al fondo había una ventana pero estaba bloqueada con algunas tablas.

–Por alguna razón se les olvido limpiar aquí…

–Pff… ¿Desde aquí comienzan los cuartos que no revisaron?

–Creo que sí.

Emil continuó encendiendo algunas luces del pasillo, pero extrañamente las demás puertas se encontraban cerradas. El pasillo doblaba a la izquierda, por lo que encendió la luz del pasillo, que eran solo dos ampolletas una a unos pocos metros de la otra pero que si conseguían iluminar todo, puesto que este pasillo era menos alargados que el otro. Las puertas de este pasillo tampoco se abrieron, por lo que se quedó unos segundos extrañado.

– ¿Es todo?

–Sí, están cerradas. Ahora que recuerdo, Lukas mencionó que tenía que hablarle a Iván para que le mandase las llaves.

–Creí que sería más entretenido.

–Pff… ¿Cómo qué?

–No sé, que quizás hubiese fantasmas.

– ¿Crees en esas cosas?

–Quizás… O sea, es como raro no creer en ese tipo de cosas cuando vives en un pueblo, ya sabes con las historias y todo eso.

Emil solamente se rió de su amigo mientras volvía a su habitación, se recostó nuevamente en la cama y activó la cámara frontal, dejando ver su rostro al chino que en vez de mirarlo se había puesto a jugar con su gato. Decidió cortar la video llamada, y colocó una canción al azar en su celular, para luego dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Se volvió a levantar y del cajón de su escritorio sacó un cuaderno de dibujo junto con un lápiz grafito y una goma. Regresó a la cama y se acostó sobre su estómago, para distraerse comenzó a dibujar cosas al azar, si bien no era el mejor dibujante al menos hacia un esfuerzo en que quedasen bien, se dibujó a sí mismo, aunque evitó dibujarse de la cintura para abajo, luego dibujó un árbol y un gorro de invierno, a eso le siguió una flor y una planta en una maceta.

–Esto es ridículo…

Dijo para sí mismo, tomó la almohada que había dejado apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, la colocó en frente suyo y enterró su rostro en esta, sus ojos dolían un poco debido a que estuvo dibujando con poca iluminación. El lápiz había quedado olvidado sobre el cuaderno de dibujo, y Emil se quedó dormido en apenas unos minutos, mientras que su celular aún se encontraba reproduciendo música, esta vez una canción de Sigur Rós.

* * *

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo, espero poder actualizar pronto._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
_

_ Aiden _


End file.
